The Continued
by qjuiq
Summary: Sequel to The Continuous. It's more than just revenge on a traitor, it's about having fun getting back.
1. Amu's alive?

Okay, after sooo many long periods of trying not to look at this story, I cracked. I decided to make a sequel. I mean, it's not called The Continuous for nothing, right? Sorry about the ending… I was going to make the sequel, decided not to, and now here it is!

Amu woke up, groggy and sticky. She tried to sit up, but the needles in her arms made her fall back. 'Where am I?' she thought. For her, only the places where the needles were hurt. But one thing was for sure.

She had no idea where she was.

"It seems you're awake." the voice groaned, as if Amu being awake was bad. "Who is that?" Amu looked around. "It's me." Utau. "Utau-san?" Amu blinked. "What happened?" Utau took the needles out of Amu's arms hastily. Amu cringed. "Please be gentle!" Amu hissed. Her voice sounded different. "My voice…?" she clasped her throat. "Now that you're up, I guess we can get straight to business." Utau sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked, curious. "I found you behind the school. Bloody, actually. And since I was the first to call for help-" Amu cut her off. "You mean others were there?" Amu freaked. "I saw Ikuto with that whore. I watched from behind a tree." she sighed. "I picked you up to save you from dying." she interrupted before Amu could say anything. "So why does my voice sound weird?" Amu got up from the bed. Her view from the floor rose a little. "You see, when I saved you, your body had too much blood loss. So when I took you to Easter, they had a body made for you and they just did a brain transplant. So now," she got up from the edge of the bed. "You will be posing as my long-lost twin sister." she took a lock of Amu's hair and put it in front of her. "Why is my hair purple?" Amu gawked. "Hello! You're going to be my _twin _sister. Our colors our going to be opposite, and I wanted you to keep your eyes." she winked. "How come you saved my life?" Amu raised a brow, curling her hair with her finger, With her hair like this now, that'll probably become her newest hobby. "You've helped me a lot. And Iru and I are back together, so I owe you." she flipped her hair like it was nothing. Amu couldn't help but giggle.

"Now here's the catch." she coughed. "You're charas are with Iru and Eru. Oddly enough, there was another egg that appeared while you were sleeping." Utau held out the egg. It was black with white stripes, or was white with black stripes. "But you can't get them back just yet." Utau waved her finger while holding the egg to her chest.

"What?" Amu choked. "Only one thing to do to get this egg, for now." Utau smirked. "Huh?" Amu twitched, impatient. She just wanted her eggs, okay? "You have to change out of those clothes. That's about it." Utau snorted. "And change your hair. If you're going to look like me, just change your hair style." Utau handed Amu a change of clothes and a blue butterfly barrette. "Oh, and Hinamori Amu no longer exists. You're a new, different person now." she said. "WHAT?" Amu screeched.

"Your new name is Luna _Tsukiyomi_." Utau declared. "I'll just call you Amu in private, though." she winked. "Why Luna?" Amu asked, being presented an Easter ID with her name and picture on it. "So when they hear our names, it will sound like Moon Song." Utau patted her chest proudly. "Do you mind turning around so I can change?" Amu asked politely.

"Done!" Amu twirled. Amu-*cough**cough* _Luna_ was now wearing, instead of that nasty breezy-butt patient's outfit, she felt like she was never in the hospital. Except that her arms still felt like burnt jello. Carrying on, she now had on a black short dress with a corset on, black lace edging the skirt, black poofed long sleeves, black thigh high socks with straps, black heels, and she had put the baby blue butterfly barrette in her hair. Her messy Utau hair was tied up the same as Utau.

"Okay then, Amu. You will be calling me Nee-san in public." Utau crossed her arms while opening the door. "Where're we going?" Amu asked while following. "Not me; you. To school. You're going in my place." Utau threw the egg at Amu. "Huh?" The egg broke, shining the miraculous light throughout the hallway. A small figure was seen as the light faded.

"I'm Honey!" she saluted while winking. Airi was pure albino. She had long white hair that twisted and parted which curled in the front, short bangs, a white leotard, white ballet flats, honey eyes like Amu, and nothing more. "Honey?" Amu awed. "What a boring chara." Utau led them both outside to a limo.

"Now off to school!" Utau pushed Amu into the car, it speeding off into the direction of Seiyo High.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, so Amu's back and healthy, but is posing as Utau's twin to stay alive. Yes, I know. What's the _real _reason Utau would save _her_? We'll find out!

* * *

As Amu was kicked out of the car, Honey couldn't help but giggle. "Umph!" Amu landed on her stomach. Before she could get up, a bag was thrown out of the car onto her. "Can't you at least help me, Honey?" Amu groaned while getting up. She dusted herself off and picked up her bag. "Look everybody!" Someone yelled and pointed at Amu. It's Hoshina Utau!" She screeched while running over. Everyone was screaming and yelling almost ambushing Amu. "HOLD!" she stopped everyone. They examined Amu. "That's not Utau! It's some imposter!" she yelled, stomping up to Amu. "Who do you think you are impersonating our precious Utau-sama?" the girl pointed a finger in Amu's face. "I'm her twin sister." Amu sneered. "No you're not!" the girl yelled. The girl had greasy freckles and brown unkept hair. With not to mention; glasses and braces. "My name is Luna Hoshina." Amu showed the greasy her student ID. The girl snarled. "So what if you're her sister? You're nothing!" she was quickly pushed aside as everyone crowded around Amu. "You're really related to Utau?" a girl awed. "Wow, you really look like her, only cuter!" a boy exclaimed. "How come we never heard of you?" a girl asked. That was the only question Amu was willing to respond to. "I've been living in Europe in secret ever since I could remember." Amu improvised. "I just moved back here recently to live with Nee-san." Amu laughed nervously. "Wow! And you're so nicer than she is." they all awed. "I want to be different than Nee-san in some way." Amu giggled. The boys were charmed as the girls were awed. "

"Move out of my way!" Oh shitty mama. It was Asuma. Okay, honestly, she is kind of pretty, but seriously? She needs to get a life.

"Who is this, ugh, bitch?" Asuma sneered. "Asuma-san! Leave Luna-san alone!" A girl got in front of her. "Out of my way, Ryuuka." she pushed the girl out of her way. "What makes you think you're better than me?" Asuma got in Amu's face. "I have the guy of the school, anyways!" she boasted. "I think your skirt's too short for tastes, too." A girl pointed out. A breeze blew by, conveniently, exposing Asuma's thong. Eww. "Eeeya!" she screeched. Some of the boys peeped. "This wouldn't have happened if you wore the right underwear, Asuma-san." Ryuuka spat. Other girls agreed. "It's not my fault that a thong makes me look hot!" she winked and blew a kiss towards a random guy. He fainted.

"Either way, Asuma-san," Amu started, trying her hardest not tackle her and strangle her right there for stealing her boyfriend. "I really don't get why you're being mean to _me_, though. I'm new here." Amu's voice was shaking. "Stay calm, Amu-chan!" Honey cheered her on. "You can keep calm! Don't lose your cool!" Honey was yelling now. Don't let her get to you!" Honey screamed.

"What, huh? Got nothing else to say?" Asuma grabbed Amu's dress by the collar lifting her in the air. "I haven't done anything." Amu grabbed Asuma's arm. "Asuma." Amu's eyes widened. That voice. _His _voice. Asuma dropped Amu and ran towards the man behind her. Ikuto.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry about the cliffy, guys! I love you all! And yes, Ikuto does end up seeing Honey. Why is she albino? I have no freaking idea. And I decided to change Amu/Luna;s hair from purple to baby blue, and then her butterfly clip a slightly darker blue. :3

* * *

"Ikuto-koiii!" Asuma squealed while clamping on to his arm. "Who were you bullying today?" he sighed while looking over at Amu. He blinked. "Utau?" his mouth agape slightly. Amu blushed madly. How could she still like this cheating jerk? She was fidgeting with her skirt.

"This isn't Utau, Ikuto." One of the guys sighed. "She's even better!" there were hearts in his eyes. "She is Hoshina Luna, Utau's twin sister!" he and other guys sang in chorus. Ikuto's eyes furrowed. He walked over to Amu and got down to her ear. "You're not her twin sister." he whispered in that deep, silky voice that Amu had fallen in love with. Keyword: fall_en. _

But it didn't work. Well, it did, but not as much as it did the first time.

She blushed. "I am." she whispered back. "Hey!" Asuma yanked Ikuto back. "He's mine, bucky! Hands off!" she stuck her tongue out while holding his arm. "Get your own, you filthy-" "You know Asuma," Amu interrupted her. "What?" The brunette glared.

"You're not the only one with dirty names or terms." Amu lost it, but kept her calm only using her words to injure. "What're you talking about?" she teared.

Asuma was a type for tears as her escape rope, apparently. "Don't try crying in front of your boyfriend, Asuma." Amu smirked. Her newfound 'Utau' body gave her confidence. "I bet you even have…" Amu whispered the rest into Asuma's ear.

"You wouldn't." Asuma looked shocked. "I wouldn't, but if I tell one, she'll tell the rest." Amu laughed. Asuma cringed more to Ikuto, crying. But if you look at her eyes, they were far from reading tears of hurt.

More like tears of anger.

"Sorry Asuma was giving you a hard time." Ryuuka apologized. Everyone else apologized, too. "Please don't apologize, guys." Amu smiled. "Amu-chan, how're you going to defend yourself against Asuma?" Honey asked, concerned.

"That's what I have you for!" Amu winked over her shoulder. "Amu-chan, I'm not that kind of chara." Honey whispered. "I'm the kind of chara that you don't want, but you want to be me." she whispered. "What do you mean?" Amu asked, curious to what Honey could do. Or pretty soon what she would have her restrain from doing.

"Luna-san!" Ryuuka tapped my shoulder. Ryuuka was pretty average looking, but she had the brains of the next Bill Gates. She was going to be something once she was out of high school. Ryuuka Kiyomi had brunette waist long hair tied into two braids with white ties holding their edge, small square glasses, and blue eyes. "Huh?" Amu looked away from Honey towards the front of the classroom.

"These notes are really important, class!" the teacher yelled, his voice echoing through the classroom. "Take 'em or leave 'em! Cause if you don't take them now, you'll be coming after school to do so!" he boomed. "And we don't want that, do we? I know I don't! I wanna go home right after school." he loosened his tie.

"How do your notes look, Luna-san?" Ryuuka whispered while looking over at Amu's notebook. It was blank. "Luna-san! You have to take these notes!" Ryuuka hissed. "Do you want to copy mine?" she offered. "I will love you forever if you let me!" Amu opened her arms. "After class." Ryuuka winked. "And please call me Kiyo-chan." She winked at Amu. Not like that!

Amu was copying Kiyomi's notes putting her elbow on the edge of the desk. Her eraser fell on to the floor. "Ahh!" she tried to catch it, but it hit the ground already. She tried to reach for it, but a hand got it before she could.

She looked up to find a lovely red pair of eyes staring back at her. Amu couldn't help but blush while her hair flared. He had brown centimeters-from-the-shoulder hair, red eyes, fairly tanned skin of being out in the sun, and an infectious grin that she found almost making her grin back as well.

"Here's your eraser." he handed Amu her eraser. She felt her heart flutter against her chest. "T-thank you." Amu blushed a bit while getting back to her notes. She was copying everything down, but she wasn't retaining any of it. She kept looking at the eraser that she had dropped.

"Um, excuse me…" Amu squeaked. He looked towards her. "Hmm?" he smiled warmly towards her. She would've melted to the floor if her knees didn't buckle.

"What is your name?" she asked. Wow. This is the first time, _ever_, asking for a guy's name. Even as Amu she couldn't do it! Maybe Utau even gave her new body some balls. He blinked, surprised. He didn't expect for her to ask _his _name.

"Marubo Haoru." he smiled at Amu. She smiled. "I'm Hoshina Luna." she smiled back. "That's a very pretty name, Hoshina-san." he smiled. "Really?" she brightened. "Thanks!" she smiled back. "I think your name's very cute." Amu liked Marubo's name.

Wait… why was she flirting with Marubo? Didn't she like Ikuto? Oh, this is so confusing! She still likes the guy who watched her die, cheated on her _before _all of that death, and through all she's been through, she _still wants him_.

Right?

"Amu-chan! Snap out of it!" Honey hissed. "Huh?" Amu looked to her left. "He let you die remember?" she said. "He practically _killed you_." Honey looked at Amu sternly.

Honey was right. Ikuto _had _betrayed Amu. But somewhere, deep down inside Amu's heart, she knew that Ikuto still loved her. But she couldn't help but wonder…

Was Ikuto _forced _into doing something he didn't want to do causing Amu to die like that? "Marubo! Hoshina! Stop talking and keep taking notes!" the teacher yelled. "Yes sensei." they both grumbled, smiling at each other.

Discreetly of course.

I'm just gonna leave it at that for now… And yes, there's actually a character that I remember seeing, but the clip never said his name, so I decided to give him a name that I though would suit him best; Marubo Haoru.

Although in usual Japanese customs/honorifics when they include after the name, the last name comes before the first so it would be Hoshina Luna(Amu), Marubo Haoru, Hoshina Utau, Ryuuka Kiyomi, Kitomi Asuma, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and so on.

SPOLIER ALERT(don't read if you haven't seen Utau kiss Ikuto in the series):

The only reason why Ikuto knows that the Utau looka-a-like(Amu-chan) is not her real twin sister is because he's Utau's older brother. Their stepfather had split them up for different careers as they got older.


	4. Chapter 3

Ahh, you know what author's love to benefit from stories?

REVIEWS, pwetty pwease? :3

The class flew by with Amu just taking notes. Occasionally looking over at Marubo and meeting his gaze. Amu would always blush and Marubo would only smile more.

"Luna-chan!" Kiyomi called to Amu. Class was over and it was a 4-5 minute break interval. "Huh?" Amu was in a daze. Her hand was throbbing a bit from taking too many notes. Honey was sitting on Amu's desk on the eraser she had dropped earlier.

"I didn't know you knew Marubo-san!" Kiyomi's eyes widened. Kiyomi plopped herself down in the desk in front of Amu's. Amu blinked, waving her hands. "I don't! I just asked for his name after he had picked up my eraser for me." Amu shook her head.

"You know he's, like, one of the most popular guys in school, right?" Kiyomi's lips curled like a cat. "He is so hot…" she said dreamily. "But I don't like him." she waved her hand. Amu giggled. "The one _I _like is Tsukiyomi-kun!" there were hearts in her eyes.

"You know he'll-" Amu clamped her mouth shut. If she spilled anything to Kiyomi, she'd probably get the hint that there was some bad blood. She wouldn't want that with her new friend, now would she? "What?" Kiyomi asked, ignorant of the fact that Ikuto cheated on Amu before. Amu sweat dropped.

"Nothing…" Amu gloomed, looking away. "May I sit with you, Hoshina-san? Ryuuka-san?" The girls perked up.

"Marubo-san?" Kiyomi blinked. "Ah! Haoru-kun!" Amu smiled. He smiled back.

"Eh? You're calling him by his first name already?" Kiyomi pouted. "I'm jealous." she waved her arms like an octopus still pouting. Amu giggled as Haoru chuckled.

"Can _I _call you by your first name, Marubo-san?" Kiyomi gave him puppy eyes. He chuckled friendlily. "Sure you can, Kiyomi-san." he said. "Call me Kiyomi-chan, Haoru-kun~!" she winked. "Fine, Kiyomi-_chan_." he tried it out. He felt weird saying her name like that.

"I think I'll stick with Kiyomi-san instead." he said. "Anyways, I brought some juice!" he presented the two with juices from the vending machine on the first floor. "Which one would you like, Hoshina-san?" he asked. She pondered. There were three to pick from: peach juice, green tea, and orange juice. "I'll take the peach juice!" she picked the pink bottle with the blue cap.

"I'll take the green tea!" Kiyomi grabbed the green bottle with the green cap. They both took a drink. "Ahh~!" they both sighed. "It's delicious!" Amu smiled. "This green tea is absolutely exquisite!" Kiyomi meowed.

"I'm glad you both like it." Haoru smiled while opening his orange juice can. He took a swig. He breathed, blowing a scent of orange juice to Amu. "Wow, that orange juice is strong!" she laughed while waving the aroma out of her face with her hand.

"Sorry. Does it stink?" he breathed in his hand and inhaled. "No, it's just that the orange juice caught me off guard." Amu laughed.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Kiyomi interrupted. Amu sank in her seat in denial. "We're not lovebirds!" Haoru blushed slightly, waving his hands. Amu peered over at him.

It's puppy love, she thought. We just met an all the guys say I look like Utau: of course he'd be one of them. She sighed mentally.

"We're just talking, right?" he looked at Amu. "Of course." Amu stuttered, off-balance from slumping. Amu finished her juice.

"I'm going to go throw away my can before class starts." Amu shot up. "I'll see you guys in a bit!" she ran out of the classroom. Honey followed. "What was that all about?" Kiyomi eyed Haoru. "Beats me." he shrugged.

"Get a hold of yourself, Amu!" she pep talked herself. "Don't worry, Amu! It'll all work out for the best and better." Honey encouraged. "I guess you're right." Amu laughed.

Amu and Honey got back to class right in time before the bell rung. "Alright, everybody! Take your seats!" the teacher yelled. "I have a very important announcement to make!" he had a stack of papers ready on his desk.

"Next week is our winter sauna field trip!" he announced. Everybody cheered and roared. "But, there is one condition;" he sighed. Everyone then sighed with him.

"What field trip?" Amu whispered over to Kiyomi. "It's our biggest winter trip of the whole year! As a whole grade, we get to go to the sauna and snowboarding and skiing and shopping and-!" "I think I get the idea." Amu interrupted politely. "It's also boys and girls." she said dreamily.

"Ooh!" Honey giggled. Amu blushed, knowing what Honey was getting at. Ikuto would be coming on the trip. "Ooh, I bet your blushing because Haoru-kun is coming on the trip!" Kiyomi whispered, making sure he didn't hear.

"No way!" Amu stuttered. She still liked Ikuto, but he had a girlfriend! A whore slash bitch, not to mention. How is she going to deal with that?


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't written for a while, guys! A lot has happened the whole time I wasn't writing, aha… anyways! Back to our story~

[ P.S. I hope I made up for it by uploading those 2 last chapters. :3]

It was finally lunch time for Amu. She felt partially drained from the whole day; straight from the hospital she was put into school. And high school, no less? She was only 6th grade level! How was she going to learn all of this stuff? Honey would help me, she thought hopefully.

She was relieved when the bell rang right on the dot. Time for a nice, quiet-

"Luna-san!" Kiyomi's voice rang in her ears already. She face-palmed. Trying to sound not irritated and without a migraine, she looked up slowly, smiling softly. "Kiyo-chan, would you mind keeping it down a bit for me?" she said sweetly. "See, my first day and all… I would like a bit of quiet right now, please?" she asked politely.

"Sure, sure." She giggled quietly, putting a finger to her lips. Kiyomi was a sweet girl, as to Luna's eyes, and actually kind of pretty. Her glasses and braids what were added to her intelligent factors. Maybe that's why she was befriending Amu.

Maybe her intelligent features warded off others.

"Hello, my friends." Haoru pulled up a chair beside the ladies. "What is for lunch today?" he clapped his hands together. "Haoru-kun!" Kiyomi and Amu perked up. Amu wasn't as obvious, as Kiyomi was alert as a cat.

"What do you ladies have for lunch?" he asked, pulling out his lunch box and setting it on Amu's desk. It was a pure red hanker-chief that wrapped around the object that appeared square shaped. He unwrapped it to reveal a small silvery-black bento. "What do you have, Haoru-kun?" Kiyomi asked.

He lifted the lid to show a packed in serving of rice, a small salad, and a sausage omelet with a little ketchup tube. "Aww, that looks so good! Right, Luna-san?" Kiyomi looked over at Amu giddily. Amu was busy ruffling through her backpack for her lunch, too.

"Here is!" she pulled out a violet hanker-chief with a baby blue butterfly on it. "Ahh, cute!" Kiyomi awed. Amu unwrapped the cloth, lifted the brown lid off the red box, and found fried rice, a salad, and 3 shrimp dumplings with a little note stuffed inside.

_Eat with care. P.S. it's poisoned ;)_

_ Utau_

Amu chuckled at Utau's dry humor. "Man, I can't wait for the new sauna trip next week, guys!" Kiyomi put an arm around Amu and Haoru. "I know, right?" Haoru smiled. "It sounds like a lot of fun. Hot baths, no homework, and we'll be in the mountains without parents." Kiyomi sighed dreamily.

"Yee! Tsukiyomi-senpai!" we heard a high voice squeal. Amu's eyes widened, surprise with a bit of fear behind them. "Luna." He came over to my desk, between me and Kiyomi. "Tsukiyomi-kun? What brings you here?" Kiyomi chirped. He shot a dark glare at her. She began eating at Haoru's lunch. "H-hey!" he stuttered.

"Come with me." Ikuto picked up Amu by the arm roughly. "Oww!" she winced. She knew she couldn't get out of his grip, so she grabbed her lunch box to eat once they got where they were. "Hoshina-san?" Haoru called after them.

Ikuto had brought her to the courtyard: the same courtyard where she bled to death as he walked away with another girl. He launched her towards the tree in the middle. She looked to her left of her dying spot; the others had done a good job of cleaning the blood, but it stained the pavement leaving a large maroon blob.

"Who are you?" he looked at her hard. She gulped; those eyes were a weakness of hers. Even if his eyes were hard as stone, there was a doubt in her heart that let her hold on to him.

That he might still love her.

She leaned against the tree, munching on her lunch, trying to act uncaring but failed. Her hand shook as she picked up the egg with her chopsticks. His eyes still focused on her.

"I'm Utau's twin sister." Her voice cracked.

"I'm her brother." He humphed, taking a step towards her.

"Why're you bothering me?" Amu asked, mentally fist-pumping that her voice was steady and annoyed. "Because I know my sister; she has no twin." He rested his hand on the tree next to Amu's head. Her heart thumped.

"Tell me, and I'll leave you alone." He stared her in the eyes. Amu was shaking inside, but her new body was almost separated from her state of mind sometimes. She was glad, staring him back hard in the face as well.

_Remember, Ikuto. Remember!_

Then Ikuto took a small intake of breath, eyes widening with shock.

He saw who it was. The honey colored eyes gave it away, didn't they dude?

He was too choked for words but stifled a heavy, hoarse, "A-Amu?" she slipped away from between him and the tree. "Luna." She finished her lunch. Yeah, their staring contest was that long.

He covered his mouth with his hand, eyes tearing. She heard a soft sob escape his throat. She turned to be greeted with a hug. "I-Ikuto?" her eyes watered, too, feeling Ikuto's chest heave against hers. "A-Amu. I'm so glad you're alive." He hugged her tight, as if he planned on never ever letting go.

"Ikuto." She sighed through her tears, pushing him away gently. His face glazed with hurt. She head to tell him. "I can't. Not when you're with her." Amu cried. She cried even more because her sobs came from a voice she did not know.

"Amu, please, let me explain." Her eyes started to hurt. "It's not what you think." He wiped his tears with his sleeve. But something about the way he said it…

It made her snap.

"Not what I think?" she asked angrily. He blinked. "Not what I think, Ikuto?" Amu yelled even louder. "When you left me to die for her, it's not what I THINK?" She started to glow a bright yellow. _"Charanari!" _Honey popped out of god knows where.

"Another Chara?" Ikuto stared as Amu was consumed by a yellow light. _"Honey! Animus! Boogie!" _Amu sang as she landed on the ground. She had on a white leotard that covered only the left of her body, a gold collar with a ruby as an amulet and that connected to golden sleeves, three layers of golden veil which got shorter as from top to bottom connected to her hips, gold ballet shoes, and black tights. And she had a ruby butterfly holding up her long hair on the left of her head. Her honey eyes had a red tint to it, but it actually made them slightly orange.

"Chara Nari: Honey Ricochet!" Amu posed with a high bent leg and a long, gold broad sword in her hand. "Honey? What kind of character is this?" Amu looked at herself, up and down. _"One of revenge, Amu. That is what you had dreamed while you were in your coma this whole time." _She heard Honey laugh evilly inside her head.

"Honey Stab!" she launched at Ikuto, but luckily he had his ears and tail popped. "Amu, calm down." He hung from a branch. "No! I refuse to listen to you!" she launched her sword which reacted as a boomerang. "Malice Throw!" it grazed the bottom of his shoe, but she had missed. She hadn't intended on trying to hurting Ikuto, but she had to let her anger out on him. He wronged her and made her mad, but sickened her for still being in love with someone who just… walked away.

"Amu, we need to talk." Her heart would thump every time he'd say her name, making it harder for her to move further attacking him.

"Ahh! The bell!" She wanted to just run away from it all. How cruel he had been to her, how hard she had fallen for him. It was hard to do undo either.

She unchanged the Charanari and ran to class, but Ikuto wasn't far behind. "Amu!" he yelled. "It's Luna when we're in school!" she ran up the stairs to the second floor. "I'll meet you later, after school, okay?" she huffed as she reached the second flight.

"Thank you." He smiled softly, not even showing difficulty running.

"Bye." He kissed her forehead and went up the stairs.

She ran to class as fast as she could, her butt hitting the chair the same time the bell rang for afternoon classes.

"Where were you and Tsukiyomi-kun?" Kiyomi whispered.

"We had a race." Amu lied, knowing if it were about Ikuto, Kiyomi was very gullible.

"Explains why you're so red." She giggled as the teacher called her out for talking.

But that wasn't why she was red.

The touch of his lips burned her forehead, leaving a long-lasting linger as she tried to focus and take notes. But she couldn't. It was too obvious to her:

She was in it deep for Ikuto.


	6. Chapter 5

Amu sighed heavily as the teacher ran on.

She thought to herself, doodling hearts, spades, and clubs in her notebook. How she missed her first shugos deeply. That wasn't the most of her worries, now.

Ikuto knew who was inside the blue hair and Utau exterior; Amu. The Amu he claimed to love countlessly, the Amu he had slept with, the Amu he... abandoned. And to make it worse, it was the moment of her (possible) last breathe!

Amu shook her head, erasing the thoughts of a second chance. 'I need to forget Ikuto!' She smacked her cheeks. 'I need to find a better thing to do than waste my second chance on him.' she sighed in her thoughts, oblivious of teacher calling on her.

"Hoshina-san! Answer the question!" the teacher yelled at a dazed Amu. She blinked, standing up. "Umm, is it 6?" she guessed, silently scolding herself for dozing off. The teacher coughed, "Correct." he turned back to the board, relieved Amu falling to her seat. "Nice guess, Luna-chan!" Kiyomi whispered at her, smiling. Amu shot her a sheepish smile, one that would be odd on the other face of the cold Hoshina Utau.

"Lucky shot, I guess." she said, looking out the window. A worried wrinkle creased her forehead; why did she agree to meet Ikuto after school? She was tempted to rip her hair out, but decided against it since she thought of trying out baby blue hair for once. 'Gyargh, I am so stupid!' she ruffled her hair out of frustration. If only she hadn't let him drag her off to the courtyard, she wouldn't have to face such a difficult decision of either turning her back or confrontation of her love life's Benedict Arnold.

'I should just run, not even try to talk to him!' she argued with herself, unsure of what was best to do. She was in a self-war; face the traitorous man she still loved, or to run like a child, never wanting to see him again? Honey saw the conflict reflecting in Amu's eyes, giving her input: "Why don't you just get rid of him?" Honey asked, crossing her legs mid-air. Amu stared at her, confused. "What I'm saying is, why not destroy him?" Honey smiled sweetly. Amu wondered how a sadistic sweetheart like Honey became her ambition. Probably the hurt and regret that still residues inside her heart from the moment she saw Ikuto leave her with Asuma.

"Why not get even?" Honey said, sitting on Amu's eraser. "I don't get your point." Amu whispered, class still in session. "I sense in my heart that Ikuto had his reasons with Asuma, but why should he still have hurt you?" she looked up at me. "Not only that, you're charas are all asleep. The only way to wake my sisters is to settle the score." Honey looked down darkly, her ivory hair covering her equally white face. Amu frowned sadly, recalling all the accidents of her charas' deaths. It had all ben her fault.

"How do you settle a score?" Amu asked, clueless. Amu was never one for revenge, but the wrong she felt Ikuto had brought upon her... She was a bit more than willing to lend an ear.

"Getting even with those who did you wrong, wether it be just as or worser doing to that person." Honey grinned. "For instance, you could either break Ikuto," the word break itself made Amu gulp. "Or find someone as he found Asuma." Honey shrugged, swinging her leg.

Who could Amu find to make Ikuto just as hurt as she was?

Until a pair of ruby eyes met hers.

A cheshire grin appeared on Honey's face, seeing the exchange betwen Amu and Haoru.


	7. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry for to updating, guys! Although, I now this is like my second commitment, yikes, but I had just gotten a new computer since my old one died, so yay! I'm ready to help commit some time now, I promise, on chapters! I have noooooo idea how long this story will be, but I just like to go on :3

Amu watched the clock neurotically as the hands of the clock ticked.

Just thirteen more seconds. Thirteen more seconds until she can go home and contemplate on everything. Not only that, the faster she leaves, the more she can avoid Ikuto. Honey's idea on 'getting even' still appealed to her, but she had a lot to figure out.

Who was she now? Who was she going to be? Yeah, she had the same full features now as Hoshina Utau, but she wasn't herself anymore, she was a reflection of someone else, no longer herself. She felt a bit lost, thinking about these things. Amu took her books and put them inside her bag, slinging it on her shoulder lazily. Honey settled on her shoulder, picking at her nails. Marubo walked up to her, wanting to ask her something. "Hoshina-san, do you maybe have a moment?" he smiled. She shook her head. "Good, cause I was wondering if you had anyone you like right now." he asked casually, out of the blue. She shook her head ferociously, a navy-haired cat swallowed her thoughts. "No, not at the moment!" she said hurriedly, surprised she would immediately think of Ikuto. Marubo smiled happily at her answer, "That's good. We should hang out sometime." he smiled, leaning on her desk. Not noticing his advances, she left the room hurriedly, leaving a disappointed Marubo.

Amu rushed, unknowing of Kiyomi following her. "Luna-chan! Do you have any plans after school?" she smiled brightly. An unwelcome image of Ikuto popped into Amu's head, making her grimace.

"No, I don't really. Why?" she tried to smile, but it came out as a slight grin. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, today." she said, hooking arms with Amu. 'Wow, Kiyomi is such a nice girl.' Amu thought, staring at Kiyomi. The gothic uniform almost looked clashing with Kiyomi's features; her loose side peanut butter braid, pale green eyes, and small round glasses threw off her entire uniform. It rather shown intelligence than comfort, but both still described Kiyomi perfectly.

Honey giggled at Kiyomi's friendliness; maybe Honey liked the Kiyomi girl. "Why don't you go with her today, Amu?" Honey asked as the three went down the hallway. "I'm sorry though, Kiyo-chan, I actually have to go straight home today." Amu smiled apologetically, making her way out of Kiyomi's hold. Kiyomi smiled sadly, bowing. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Luna-chan." she grinned sheepishly. "Maybe some other time, then?" Oh, Amu felt bad. She thought Amu was rejecting her offer. Amu tried to smile, reassuringly and held Kiyomi's hands.

"I promise next time, okay?" Amu smiled, taking Kiyomi out of her slump. "Okay!" she smiled brightly, running off. Wow, she asks Amu for a play date and runs off. Amu laughed, amused at Kiyomi's easy-goingness. "Seems you had no problem making friends, huh?" she heard someone say next to her. "Gyah!" she jumped away. Ikuto had appeared unknowingly, just as he always had even before they were dating. The thought made her crumble inside, a tiny tinge of bitterness recalling the time she sacrificed for him.

"What do you need, Tsukiyomi-san?" Amu looked at Ikuto skeptically. "Don't you want someone to take you home?" he smiled, the old Ikuto showing in his face. She flinched. "Don't fall for it, Amu." Honey hissed in her ear. "If you do, I'll disappear and you'll never know how to get your charas back!" Honey hissed, as if she was a lifeline for Amu. Amu swallowed her pride.

"Show me where Utau lives." she heaved, disappointed she gave in. Ikuto smiled at her mischievously. "Good girl." he grabbed her hand, leading her out of school. Everyone murmured, surprised at Ikuto holding Amu's hand.

"Look! They're holding hands!"

"Oh my god, did he dump Asuma?"

"I heard she threatened him to go out with her."

"Finally, Ikuto only boasted Asuma's ego!"

"They look kind of cute together."

Amu blushed as everyone talked about them. 'Uwahh!" she thought, Honey shaking her head on her shoulder. "I'll come out when you want to listen to me." Honey disappeared into her egg, making its way into Amu's bag. Amu sighed, knowing Honey was partially right, she shouldn't let Ikuto even talk to her… But Amu was never a girl for revenge, and she still loved him. Or at least the feeling in her stomach whenever she was around him still told her so.

Ikuto turned left out of the gates, slowing his pace so he could walk by Amu. "So how id you survive?" he asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." It was too late for Amu to feign ignorance, but it would be a little fun to try. He frowned. "You know what I'm talking about, Amu." he looked over at her as they walked. "It's Hoshina Luna, not Amu." Amu tried to glare at him, but it came back as an immature stare from a hateful 7-year-old.

"I know you're Amu." he said, staring down at her now. She followed the ground, looking at the pavement. 'Stop looking at me like you're in love with me!' she thought angrily with herself. 'It only makes things harder!' she let go of his hand. He looked at her, confused. It's almost as if he just expects things to go back to normal.

"So where is Nee-san's house?" she said as they walked only side by side. Ikuto sighed, "It's not too far from where we are." he said. It was an uncomfortable silence, walking next to him. Neither could bare it, but Ikuto was the best at keeping his cool. Amu, on the other hand: twirling her hair around her finger, fidgeting with her hands, occasionally tripping on air… these were all signs of nervousness.

Ikuto broke the silence with a question, "Why is your hair blue?" he asked, taking a lock of it in his hand. She flinched, swatting his hand away. "This is my natural color." she said, walking a bit faster. "I'm used to the fun pink-haired girl I knew." he smiled at her reaction. Amu blushed, looking away. "I don't know an Amu." she crossed her arms, mad he would assume who he thought she was; or at least assuming _who _she was.

"Why won't you tell me?" Ikuto frowned at her. She snorted, "Why should I? I just met you today." she lied through her teeth. "I don't know you at all," she almost went into mode of putting him down as a stranger. "And you're letting me walk you home?" he smiled down at her. Her heart fluttered, making her chest hurt and her stomach float. "Are we there yet?" she asked hurriedly, not waiting to get home. She rather have had anyone in the whole world walk her home, anyone but him.

"We're almost there." he said irritably. She had no idea why he was being to intrusive; after what happened, he shouldn't even try to apologize! What he did was unforgivable, leaving her hopeless and dying, with another girl nonetheless just watching her. "Here we are." Ikuto lead her to a medium sized house. It wasn't too grand, but looked like something a lot of money would have to pay for. She never would of thought as Utau as this simple. "Thank you for walking me home." she said regretfully. Ikuto smiled at her, warm and tiny.

"And it's Luna, not Amu." she went into the gate, hoping he didn't see her blush. Good lord, how was she going to make it? She entered the door of her 'house,' nervous of anything that could be there. "Amu." she heard Utau say. "Gyah!" Amu flew the other way out of surprise. Utau sighed, trying to hide her amusement. "C'mon. I have some things to show you." Utau smiled. 'Okay…' Amu thought nervously, dropping her bag and slipping off her shoes. She followed Utau into the living room, sitting on the pure white couch across from her.

"Now, I hope you now know of the consequences for becoming my double." Utatu said. Amu stared at her, confused. "No. Why?" Amu asked, curious. She was nervous with what kinds of new terms she's have to live with and how to help pay for her board and rent. "I am going to have you become a model alongside me." she said seriously. Amu's mouth hung open. "A model?" she shook the house. "Yes," Utau rubbed her ears. "Since you and I look exactly the same. It was only me in this huge house, but now it's us." Utau said, crossing her legs. "But it's not to easy to model. You get a boost because you look like me, but you and I will be doing shoots together." Utau smiled. "I've always wanted a twin." Utau sighed gracefully; this was a window to her arrogance.

Amu sweat dropped, now knowing what she'd have to face from now on.


End file.
